The Complete Rides List
For a list of all of the scenery in each game, please see The Complete Scenery List. The Complete Rides List below includes rides from each original game and their expansion packs. Roller Coaster Tycoon Transport Rides *Miniature Railroad *Monorail *Chairlift This is found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Suspended Monorail Gentle Rides *Haunted House *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Merry-Go-Round *Observation Tower *Car Ride *Spiral Slide *Bumper Cars *Space Rings These are found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Cycle Railway *Cycle Monorail *Crooked House *Miniature Golf *Circus Show *Ghost Train *Flying Saucers Roller Coasters *Wooden Roller Coaster ]] *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster *Standup Steel Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster *Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Reverse Whoa Belly Roller Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster These are found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Wooden Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Virginia Reel *Wooden Reverser Roller Coaster *Wooden Twister Roller Coaster *Steel Wild Mouse Roller Coaster *Steel Twister Roller Coaster *Heartline Twister Roller Coaster *Flying Roller Coaster These are found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: *Air Powered Roller Coaster *Inverted Wild Mouse Roller Coaster *Suspended Looping Roller Coaster Thrill Rides *Scrambled Eggs *Whoa Belly *Swinging Ship *Go Karts *Swinging Inverter Ship *Motion Simulator *3D Cinema * Gravitron This is found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Roto-Drop This is found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: *Enterprise Water Rides *Water Slide *Log Flume *River Rapids *Boat Hire This is found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *River Ride This is found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: *Jet Skis *Raft Ride *Water Coaster Shops & Stalls *Ice Cream Stall *Fry Stall *Pizza Stall *Burger Bar *Drink Stall *Cotton Candy Stall *Popcorn Stall *Balloon Stall *Souvenir Stall *Information Kiosk *Bathroom These are found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Hot Dog Stall *Exotic Seafood Stall *Candy Apple Stall *Hat Stall These are found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: *Fried Chicken Stall *Coffee Shop *Lemonade Stall *Doughnut Shop *T-Shirt Stall Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 Transport Rides *Chairlift **Chairlift Cars **Ski-lift Chairs *Elevator **Teleporter *Miniature Railway **American Style Steam Trains **Mahara Steam Trains **Steam Trains With Covered Cars **Steam Trains *Monorail **Retro-Style Monorail Trains **Small Monorail Cars **Streamlined Monorail Trains *Suspended Monorail *Trams **London Bus Tram **San Francisco Tram Roller Coasters *Air Powered Vertical Coaster **Boomerang Coaster **Hot Rod Coaster *Battering Ram Coaster *Bobsleigh Coaster **Penguin Bobsleigh *[[Cerberus Coaster *Compact Inverted Coaster *Corkscrew Roller Coaster **Bullet Coaster **Conga Eel Coaster **Limousine Roller Coaster **Seals Roller Coaster ]] *Dragon Coaster *Dragonfly Coaster *Floorless Roller Coaster *Flying Roller Coaster **Pterodactyl Coaster *Flying Turns *Giga Coaster **Yellow Taxi Coaster *Harpies Coaster *Heartline Twister Coaster **Bengal Tiger Roller Coaster Cars **Heartline Twister CoasterTwister Cars (starting reversed) **Twister Cars *Hoverboard Coaster *Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster **Hyper-Twister Trains (wide) **Twister Trains *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster **BarnStorming Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster **Polar Bear Roller Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Jousting Knights Coaster *Junior Roller Coaster **Ladybird Trains **Log Trains **Witchity Grub Ride *LIM Launched Roller Coaster **Gangster Car Coaster **TGV Train Roller Coaster *Lay-Down Roller Coaster **Valkyries Coaster *[[Looping Roller Coaster *Police Car Coaster *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Mine Ride *Mini Roller Coaster **Automobile Cars **Jaguar Ride **Lion Ride **Rocket Cars **Russian Cars **Toboggan Cars *Mini Suspended Coaster **Swinging Cars *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster **Sputnik Suspended Flying Coaster Cars *Motorbike Races *Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster *Reverse Freefall Roller Coaster **Koala Ride **Reverse Freefall Car *[[Reverser Roller Coaster **Police Chase Coaster *Side Friction Roller Coaster *Soap Box Derby Racers *Spinning Wild Mouse *Sprial Roller Coaster *Stand-Up Roller Coaster **Stampeding Herd Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster **Surfing Coaster *Steeplechase **Raptor Races C9oaster **Suspended Roller Coaster **1950s Rocket Cars **Football Ride **Gorilla Ride **Sloth Ride **Suspended Swinging Cars **Suspended Swinging Airplane Cars **Swinging Floorless Cars *Twister Roller Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster *Virginia Reel *Water Coaster **Coaster Boats **Manta Ray Ride *Wild Mouse Roller Coaster **Mine Cars **Mouse Cars *Wooden Roller Coaster **Articulated Roller Coaster Cars **Mine Cart Ride **Stage Coach Roller Coaster Cars **Wooden Roller Coaster Cars **Wooden 6 Seater Cars **Wooden 6 Seater Cars (starting reversed) *[[Wooden Wild Mouse#Wooden Wild Mine Ride|Wooden Wild Mine Ride *Wooden Wild Mouse Uncategorized *1920s Racing Cars *3D Cinema *Airship Themed Monorail Trains *Anaconda Ride *Art Deco Food Stall *B- Movie Giant Spider Ride *Beef Noodles Stall *Black Death Rid ]] *Blob From Outer Space Ride *Bumper Boats *Burger Bar *Canoes *Car Ride **Carnival Float Ride- Butterfly Cars **Carnival Float Ride- Frog Cars **Carnival Float Ride- Lizard Cars **London Taxi- Black Cab Ride **Pick-up Trucks **Racing Cars **Sportscars *Cash Machine *Caveman Cars *Chairlift **Chairlift Cars **Ski-lift Chairs *Cheshire Cats *Chicken Nuggets Stall *Chinese Dragonhead Ride *Chinese Junk Swing Ride *Circus *Coffee Cup Ride *Condor Ride *Cookie Shop *Cotton Candy Stall *Crocodile Ride *Crooked House *Cyclops Ride *Dhow Water Ride *Diamond Ride *Dinghy Slide *Dinosaur Egg Ride *Dodgems *Dolphin Ride *Double Deck Carousel *Double-deck Observation Tower *Drink Stall *Enterprise *Faberage Egg Ride *Ferris Wheel *Fighting Kite Ride *Fighting Knights Dodgem Cars *Fire Cracker Ride *First Aid Room *Flower Power Ride *Flower Power T-Shirts *Flying Boat Ride *Flying Saucers *Fried Rice Noodles Stall *Fruity Ices Stall *Fun House *Funnel Cake Shop *Ghost Train *Go-Karts *Great White Shark Ride *Hall Of Mirrors *Haunted House *Haunted Jail House *Haunted Mansion Ride *Hedge Maze *Hippo Ride *Hot Chocolate Stall *Hover Bike Tide *Hover Car Ride *Huskie Cars *Hyper Coaster *Iced Tea Stall *Italian Police Ride *Jet Pack Booster *Jet Skis *Killer Whale *Launched Freefall *Lemonade Market Stall *Log Flume *Mace Ride *Magic Carpet *Mandarin Duck Water Ride *Meatball Soup Stall *Merry-Go-Round *MicroBus Ride *Mine Lift *Mini Golf *Mini Helicopters *Monorail Cycles *Monster Trucks *Moon Juice *Motion Simulator *Neptune Ride *Neptune's Seafood Stall *Oak Barrel Ride *Observation Tower *Ostrich Ride *Outrigger Ride *Pegasus Ride *Pirate Ship *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall *Pretzel Stall *Rhino Ride *River Rafts *River Rapids *River Styx *Roast Sausage Stall *Roto-Drop ]] *Rowing Boats *School Bus Ride *Sea Food Stall *Seaplane Ride *Skidoo Dodgems *Snow Cups *Soft Toy Stall *Souvenir Stall *Soybean Milk Stall *Space Rings *Spiral Slide *Splash Boats *Star Fruit Drink Stall *Sub Sandwich Stall *Submarine Ride *Sujongkwa Stall *Sunglasses Stall *Swans *Swinging Inverter Ship *T-Shirt Stall *Time Machine *Toffee Apple Market Stall *Tommy Gun Ride *Top Spin *Trebuchet Ride *Triceratops Dodgem Cars *Trilobite Boats *Turtle Water Ride *Twist *Vintage Cars *Water Tricycles *Witches Brew Soup *Wondon Soup Stall RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Roller Coasters *Air Power Vertical Coaster *Bobsleigh *Compact Inverted Coaster *Corkscrew Coaster *Dingy Slide *Floorless Roller Coaster *Flying Coaster *Flying Turns *Giga Coaster *Heartline Twister Coaster *Hyper Coaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Inverted Wild Mouse *Junior Coaster *LIM Launched Coaster *Lay Down Roller Coaster *Log Flume *Looping Roller Coaster *Mine Ride *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Mini Coaster *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Multidimension Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Rafts *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Reverser Coaster *River Rapids *Side Friction Coaster *Spinning Wild Mouse *Spiral Coaster *Splash Boats *Stand-Up Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster *StrataCoaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Tilt Coaster *Twister Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster *Virginia Reel *Water Coaster *Wild Mouse Coaster *Wooden Roller Coaster *Wooden Wild Mine *Wooden Wild Mouse These can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Alpine Coaster *Giant Flume *Glider Coaster *Half-Pipe Coaster *Hershey's Stormrunner *Roller-Soaker *Sea Serpent Shuttle *Sky Rider *Turbo Bikes *White Water Rapids These can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Coasterball *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *Extended Coaster *Robotic Coaster *Rotating Tower Coaster *Spinning Steel *Splitting Coaster *Towering Coaster Junior Rides *Buffalo Roundabout *Floundering Ferry *Flying Saucers *Merry-Go-Round *Monster Ride *Odyssey Ride *Snake Helter-skelter *Spiral Slide *Tea Cups Ride This is found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Reese's Peanut Butter Cups This is found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Dinosaur-Go-Around Thrill Rides *Bucking Bull *Chairswing *Double Swinging Inverter *Enterprise *Flying Carpet *Gallows Swing *Gravitron *Lasso *Launched Freefall *Mine Drop Ride *Motion Simulator *Phoenix Twister *Pirate Ship *Revolution *Roto-Drop *Rotor *Rotovator *Roundup Ride *Sky Sling *Sky Wheel *Spider Top Spinner *Swinging Inverter Ship *TNT Vortex *Top Spin *Top Spinner *Twister *Zipper These can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Aileron *Discus *Disko *Double SkyWheel *Giant Slide *Gyrator *Kaos *Octopus *Parachute Drop *Pounding Surf *Power Boat *Rip Tide *Sky Swing *Spin Doctor These can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Barn Stormer *Claw of Doom *Insanity *Loop the Loop *Loop-O-Plane *Meteorite *Robot Arm *Roll-O-Plane *Sky Swat *Tagada *Thunder Bobs *Top Star *Topple Tower *Twirler *Whirling Dervish Water Rides *Bumper Boats *Canoes *Jet Skis *Mini Sub *Rowing Boats *Swan Boats *Water Tricycles This can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Windsurfer Gentle Rides *3D Cinema *Circus *Crazy Golf *Crooked House *Dodgems *Ferris Wheel *Ghost House ride *Kara Oki concert *Laser Battle *Mirror Maze *Planetarium *Space Arcade *Space Rings *Spooky Wheel *Trampoline *Western Wheel *Wild West show *Zero-G Trampoline These can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Aquarium *Dolphin Show *Killer Whale Show These can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Giant Ferris Wheel *House of Fun *Insect House *Lion Show *Nocturnal House *Reptile and Amphibian House *Tiger Show Transport Rides *Chairlift *Elevator *Mini Railway *Monorail *Suspended Monorail Trains *Trams These can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Hop-on Hop-off Transport Trams *Water-Based Transport These can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Air Boat *Elephant Transport *Paddle Steamer *Safari Train *Safari Transport Pool Slides and Rides Note: All of these are exclusive to the Soaked! expansion pack. *Aqua Blaster Slides *Body Slide *H2Oslide Bowl *Inflatable Ship *Lazy River *Ring/Raft Slide Other Rides *Car *Cheshire Cats *Double-deck Observation Tower *Ghost Train *Go-Karts *Haunted Hotel *Mini Helicopters *Monster Trucks *Motorbike Races *Observation Tower *Soap Box Derby Racers *Squeaky Cycles *Steeplechase *Vintage Cars This can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Hershey's Kissing Tower This can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Quad Bike Animals Note: All of these are exclusive to the Wild! expansion pack. Additionally, all of these have male/female and adult/baby versions. *Camel *Chimp *Elephant *Gazelle *Giraffe *Gorilla *Grizzly Bear *Hippo *Horse *Kangaroo *Leopard *Lion *Mandrill *Orangutan *Ostrich *Panda *Panther *Polar Bear *Rhino *Tiger *Zebra Category:Rides